Wahrheit oder Pflicht?
by True Passion
Summary: OneShot! Ein harmloses Spiel mit ungeahnten Folgen…


Wahrheit oder Pflicht?

Oneshot  
Disclaimer: Alles © by J.K.Rowling, mir gehört nichts bis auf die paar uninteressanten Nebencharakter.  
Summery: Ein harmloses Spiel mit ungeahnten Folgen…

* * *

Mit einer genervten Bewegung verlagerte Lily das Gewicht der Bücher auf den anderen Arm. Warum musste sie sich auch so viele Bücher mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum nehmen?  
„Warum musst du auch immer so viele Bücher mitnehmen?"  
War ja klar… „Hallo Vivien", meinte Lily mit einem schiefen grinsen und betrachtete ihre Freundin von oben bis unten. Vivien Reck, deren Eltern Deutsche waren, grinste verschmitzt. „Kommst du mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum? Wir wollen grade was spielen."  
Der unschuldige Blick welchen das Mädchen Lily dabei zuwarf täuschte die Rothaarige keineswegs.  
„Wir? Wer sind WIR?", fragte sie deshalb argwöhnisch und blieb Mitten im Gang stehen.  
„Ähm…", kam es auch wie erwartet von der Gleichaltrigen und Lily zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ja?"  
„Also da sind Flicka, Sam, Tanja, Jack, Mikel, Chris…"  
„Und?", wurde sie sogleich von Lily unterbrochen die immer noch mitten im Gang stand.  
„Und Remus, Peter, Sirius und… James", murmelte Vivien wobei letzteren Lily ihr förmlich von den Lippen ablesen musste. Zornig funkelte sie das Mädchen an.  
„Nein!"  
„Ach komm schon, sei nicht kindisch! Er sitzt doch nur da."  
„Was soll das denn heißen? Was spielt ihr denn?", fragte Lily verwirrt und rührte sich immer noch nicht vom Fleck.  
„Wahrheit oder Pflicht", sagte Vivien und lächelte unsicher.  
„Oh super, Und das erste was passiert, ist, dass Potter mich küssen muss", meckerte Lily auch sofort los und Vivien stöhnte genervt auf.  
„Dann halt nicht", fauchte sie eingeschnappt und stapfte den Korridor entlang zurück Richtung Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum.  
Verdutz und etwas bestürzt blickte Lily ihr nach und stolperte dann mit den Büchern auf dem Arm weiter.  
„Vivi warte doch!"  
„Was ist?", kam es von dem Mädchen zurück und sie sah demonstrativ in eine andere Richtung.  
„Tut mir Leid", erwiderte Lily zerknirscht und blickte zu Boden. „Wenn du unbedingt willst, spiele ich mit."  
„Toll", jubelte das Mädchen los und zog Lily kurzerhand Hinter sich her wobei der Bücherstapel bedächtig schwankte.

---------------

Im Gemeinschaftsraum hatten sich bereits eine Gruppe von Siebtklässlern auf dem Teppich versammelt und Vivien zerrte Lily förmlich darauf zu. Verwundert lies die Rothaarige ihre Bücher in einen Sessel fallen und setzte sich zwischen Vivien und Flicka, die eigentlich Felicia hieß. Sirius und James tauchten verwunderte Blicke als Lily sich zu ihnen setzte und Vivien räusperte sich.  
„Gut, wer fängt an? Flicka?"  
Die Angesprochene lächelte und nickte. Sie sah sich in der Gruppe um. „Jack!"  
Etwas zerstreut sah Jack das Mädchen an. „Mh?"  
„Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"  
„Oh… äh… Pflicht?"  
Die Jungen stöhnten auf, die Mädchen zuckten zusammen. Flicka blickte Jack einen Moment vollkommen verblüfft an, dann lächelte sie. Ein fieses, unheimahnendes Lächeln. Dann wanderte ihr Blick ganz langsam durch den Raum und fixierte eine Person.  
„Küss Kate!"  
„WAS?", schrie Jack erschrocken auf und wich vor dem Mädchen zurück. „Nein… nein das kannst du mir nicht antun!"  
Lily blickte ihre eigentliche Freundin verstört an. Der schüchterne, unschuldige kleine Jack und Kate küssen? Er mochte sie ja, das war überall bekannt, doch sie mochte ihn nicht chrm… ‚besonders'.  
Flicka lächelte unnachgiebig und blickte den Jungen förmlich in Grund und Boden. Jack lief ziegelrot an und schluckte, dann stand er auf und lief zum Kamin herum. Es war so schnell passiert dass keiner von ihnen es gesehen hatte, Lily hatte grade Zeit gefunden zu blinzeln, da war Jack schon wieder da. Er sah schrecklich aus.  
Kate atmete einmal hörbar ein, dann schrie sie los. James verzog das Gesicht, Sirius hielt sich die Ohren zu, Peter stolperte gegen eine Wand und Remus hob erschrocken den Kopf. Jack blickte vollkommen verstört zu Boden, dann rannte er davon. Einen Moment blickten ihm alle verwundert nach, dann verstummte Kates Schrei und alle Blickten sich einen Moment verwundert an, dann hob Chris, ein weiterer Junge aus ihrem Jahrgang, die Stimme.  
„Na ja… machen wir weiter?"

Es wurde ausgelost, dass Tanja die nächste war. Sie sah sich, überflüssigerweise, einen Moment lang um und rief dann mit einer sirenenähnlichen Stimme „James!"  
Der Gewählte räusperte sich kurz und richtete sich etwas auf. Lilys Augen blitzten etwas auf. Sie rechnete bereits mit dem schlimmsten  
„Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"  
James, der nicht ganz so dumm wie Jack war, lächelte leicht. „Wahrheit!"  
Lily atmete hörbar aus, doch zu früh gefreut.  
„Liebst du Lily Evans?"  
Die Frage kam wie aus der Pistole geschossen und starrte James begierig an. Lily hob verwundert den Kopf. Tanja und sie waren keine besonders guten Freundinnen, da Tanja ziemlich verrückt nach James war und egal wie oft Lily beteuerte das Tanja James liebend gerne haben konnte, Tanja war immer noch eifersüchtig auf Lily. Was bezweckte sie mit dieser Frage?  
James saß ganz ruhig da und blickte das Mädchen an. „Ob ich Lily liebe?"  
„Ja, das war meine Frage", bestätigte Tanja und starrte James förmlich an. Im Gesamten Gemeinschaftsraum waren die Gespräche sämtlicher (älterer) Schüler verstummt und alle blickten sie James an.  
Er war immer noch so verdammt ruhig als er nach einer Pause sagte: „Ja, das tue ich"  
Es war still. Es war totenstill. Lily lief rot an und senkte den Kopf. Tanja klappte die Kinnlade herunter und selbst Sirius, Remus und Peter warfen sich kurze Blicke zu.  
James wandte sich an Vivien die wie erstarrt dasaß.  
„Nun Vivien, ich denke du bist jetzt dran."  
Die Frage die James Vivien darauf stellte bekam Lily schon gar nicht mehr mit. In ihrem Kopf spielten die Gedanken verrückt. Nein, er meinte es nicht ernst. Niemals.

_Er hat das schon öfter gesagt, das hat gar nichts zu bedeuten. _

Nein, hat er nicht. meldete sich eine nervige Stimme in ihrem Kopf und Lily schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf.

_Doch, hat er. _

Nein, er hat dir noch nie gesagt dass er dich liebt.

Na und? Für Potter hat das ohne hin keine Bedeutung…

Woher willst du das wissen?

Sonst hätte er es doch jetzt nicht gesagt. Niemand kann so schamlos lügen wenn es um so was geht.

Vielleicht hat er nicht gelogen.

Natürlich hat er dass. Ich bin nur die kleine Lily Evans, er liebt mich nicht.

Warum sollte er nicht? Du magst ihn doch auch?!

NEIN, ich mag ihn überhaupt nicht.

Natürlich tust du das.

NEIN!

Doch.

NEIN!

Doch, Lily…

SEI STILL!

„Lily?"  
Verwundert blickte Vivien ihre Freundin an. „Alles ok?"  
Lily hob verstört den Kopf und blickte direkt in zwei braune Augen die ihr Gegenübersaßen. _Nussbraun…  
_„Ich… ja… ich geh noch mal raus, muss noch Kontrollgänge machen", nuschelte sie, stand abrupt auf und verließ fluchtartig ihre Freunde. Nicht nur Vivien sah dem Rothaarigen Mädchen nach…

-----------------------

„Es sollte mir egal sein was er erzählt", meinte Lily während sie mit leuchtendem Zauberstab durch die Flure schlich. Grade lehnte sie sich mit einem resignierten Seufzer gegen eine Wand, da raschelte es neben ihr. Verstört sprang Lily fast einen Meter hoch in die Luft und quietschte auf als jemand sich aus der Wand schlich. Oder besser aus dem Bild schlich, dann erkannte sie James.  
„Lily!", rief James mehr erfreut als überrascht, so als ob er genau wüsste sie hier anzutreffen. Hastig lies er etwas unter seinem Umhang verschwinden.  
„Tag...", nuschelte Lily und blickte weg. Als sie ihn hinter dem Wandbild hervortreten sah wurde ihr gleichzeitig heiß und kalt, ihr Herz schlug schnell in einem schnellen Takt gegen ihre Brust und ihr stieg die Hitze ins Gesicht. Sie konnte ihn nach seinem ‚Liebesgeständnis' nicht einfach so anblicken.  
„Wohl eher Nacht oder?", erklang von weit fern James' Stimme die sich weich und ruhig von der Stille des nächtlichen Schlosses abhob. Lily schluckte, schwieg aber.  
„Hör mal, die Sache grade", fing er an und trat einen Schritt vor. „Es tut mir Leid dass ich dich so bloßgestellt habe, ich weiß du magst mich nicht, aber das Spiel heißt nun mal WAHRHEIT oder Pflicht."  
Seine Stimme war immer noch so ruhig während Lily fürchtete bei jedem Wort in Unzusammenhängendes Gestotter auszubrechen.  
Sie bemerkte wie James näher zu ihr trat und sie wurde von dem dringenden Wunsch befallen sich einfach in seine Arme fallen zu lassen und dabei ganz sicher sein, dass er sie auffangen würde.  
_Lily jetzt reiß dich aber zusammen  
_James trat wieder ein Stück näher und hob sachte Lilys Kopf an. Die Gefühle die James nur zu gut kannte und die jedes Mal dann auftraten wenn er in Lilys Grüne Augen blickte waren für Lily, die diese zum ersten Mal spürte, etwas ganz neues.  
Natürlich hatte sie bemerkt dass sie begonnen hatte James zu mögen, aber hatte sie sich gleich in ihn verliebt? Nach der ganzen Zeit in der sie ihn sofort hätte haben können fing es genau DANN an wenn er aufgehört hatte sie nach einem Date zu fragen? Aber hatte er ihr nicht grade gesagt dass er sie liebte?  
_Oh Gott ist das kompliziert  
_Fast hätte sie über den Gedanken gelacht der neben Bildern von James und ansonsten absoluter leere durch ihren Kopf zog, doch dann passierte etwas was sie schlagartig alles vergessen ließ.  
James beugte sich ganz langsam zu ihr hinunter, schüchtern, fast zögerlich. Doch als er bemerkte dass Lily, die zu diesem Moment vollkommen Handlungsunfähig war, sich nicht zurückzog, legte er eine Hand an ihren Rücken und küsste sie.  
Es war nur ein kleiner, kurzer und nicht besonders aufregender Kuss, doch in Lily explodierten sämtliche Sicherungen.  
Sie stand hier und küsste James Potter, der den sie eigentlich hassen müsste. Und sie war glücklich darüber ihn zu küssen, auch wenn sie immer noch nicht mehr tun konnte als denn Kuss leicht, aber doch merkbar zu erwidern.  
James ging es ähnlich wie ihr, nur dass er bereits seit fast 3 Jahren auf diesen Moment hatte warten müssen.  
Er war glücklich, absolut glücklich!  
Schließlich trat James sachte von Lily zurück und blickte in ihre Augen. In ihre wunderschönen, grünen Augen die er so an ihr liebte.  
Sie musterten ihn, doch es war keine Spur mehr von der Abneidung oder der Wut die sonst in ihren Augen flackerte.  
Sie strahlten Wärme aus, Glück und Zufriedenheit. Und… Liebe?  
Sie wandte den Blick ab und blickte zur Seite, offenbar erschrocken.  
James seufzte leicht. Er könnte alles für immer zerstört haben, aber er könnte auch endlich dass erreicht haben worauf er schon so lange hoffte.  
„Lily?"  
Sie hob den Blick wieder und blickte ihm in die Augen und wieder kribbelte auf eine magische, unbekannte Weise alles in ihr. Sie blickte ihn an, still und ruhig, dann lächelte sie. Zustimmend und liebevoll. Es war dieses eine lächeln auf welches James schon so lange gewartet hatte. Er erwiderte das lächeln leicht und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Lily…  
„James?"  
Er hob den Kopf wieder an und bedachte Lily mit einem fragenden, aber doch etwas unruhigen Blick. Sie hörte nicht auf zu lächeln.  
„Ich glaube… ich meine es könnte sein… ich glaub ich habe mich in dich verliebt…"  
James blickte sie an. Gerührt, liebevoll, glücklich und auch etwas belustigt darüber wie ihr die Worte fehlten. Dann zog er sie zu einem erneuten Kuss zu sich heran.  
„Meine Antwort kennst du…", flüsterte er ihr zärtlich ins Ohr, dann stellte Lily sich auf die Zehenspitzen, legte ihre Arme in seinen Nacken und ihre Lippen streiften sich einen Moment, dann lächelte Lily sanft und küsste James.

* * *

**ENDE**

So, meine kleine Geschichte ist fertig.  
Ich weiß sie ist nicht SOOO gut und vor allem geht alles etwas schnell, aber irgendwie muss ich ja üben xD

Lg. Julie

(P.S. Freue mich sehr über Kritik, Lob und sonstige Stellungnahme) _  
_


End file.
